Cleaning music room 3!
by Marbleghost
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are left to clean music room 3 .. alone. Lemony stuff in later chapters :    I totally spelt Kyoya's name wrong throughout the whole thing. Oopsies. Maybe Ill fix that if I feel up to it.
1. Control

Haruhi sighed setting down her broom. She already cleaned enough at home why at the Host club too? Because Tamaki, the Prince had wanted it cleaned. It needed to be. But he hadnt showed up. Neither the twins or anybody else for that matter. Only her and Kyouya. "Thankyou for coming in tonight Haruhi. It would have taken alot longer, if it was only me." Haruhi smiled brightly. Even if she was kind of annoyed. she was glad to help Kyoya out. Öfcoarse. I do have to pay back my debt after all."

Kyoya's heart twisted at hearing this. He was always manipulative. This time though why did he feel differently? He didnt care one bit about that vase. It meant nothing to him now. Suddenly he wished 'Im paying off my debt' wasnt the answer. That was her answer to everything these days. He wanted to be the reason she was there. Not that godforsaken vase.

He didnt know when he started becoming attatched to her. She was their 'dog' afterall. he didnt understand it. She was just a commoner. His father .. wouldnt be acceptive of his choice. When did he make a choice though? Wasnt he trying to please his father in anyway possible? He could abandon his feelings still ..

"Hey. Dont think too hard, you'll go blind." She was alot closer than before. Too close. _I'm going to lose control. _"I- I .. Too late." He replied not as smootly as he would have hoped, tapping his glasses. She smiled bashfully. "I suppose your right. You just look like somethings bugging you." _Damn girls smarter than she looks .._ "It's really fine .. But thanks." He quickly added before excusing himself to the washroom.

He took his glasses off and thoroughly washed his face in the cold water. He stared at the reflection looking back at him. What was wrong with him? He was letting haruhi get to him. But .. She was the only one who could see through _him. _He kept replaying that moment in his head _'Don't think too hard, You'll go blind .. '_Somehow, a girl as delicate as her had seen through his lies. She had a way with that.

Like in the supermarket, when she was determined that there was good in Kyoya. Funny. He knew how selfish he really was though. there was also that time in the beach his family owned when he threatened to take advantage of her. He surprised her. But she wasnt convinced. She beleived that he wouldnt do he didnt. He knew, if he ever _did .. _It would be of her own free will. And to think she was worried about me ..

Haruhi finished her work in music room #3 AKA Host club headquarters. She stashed the ancient broom in the closet and grabbed her coat from the back of the music room. She yawned extensively. Noticing the couch to her right, she plopped down onto it and rolled on her side. She let her thoughts wander .. to Kyoya. She couldnt help but wonder what was bothering him. She wished he would tell her and open up little. she liked to think they were friends. Even though she was forced into the whole club thing in the beginning.

She was starting to feel like she belonged in the club with everyone. Kyoya didnt seem to let many people in though, and she felt that he needed that. He was closest to Tamaki .. but she didnt know how much he shared with even him. Maybe she could be that someone .. Thats absurd. He has Tamaki to talk to. Before she knew it she drifted off to sleep with these troubling thoughts racing around her head mercilessly.

Kyoya walked the halls of Ouran Academy back towards the club room. He had left his stuff there including his laptop with all of his data. He would have to work on the clubs stocks later that night .. Opening the door to music room #3 gracefully, he was surprised to find Haruhi sound asleep on the back couch. He thought she would have left .. Maybe she was up all night with her studies? He couldnt help but admire her, she was truly beautiful. He made his way to the back of the room as if on a spell and stood before her sleeping body mesmerized.

Her hair was a brustled out of place by how she was laying down, her chocolate brown eyes hidden behind her lids. She looked perfectly content and perfectly gorgeous. He now knew he couldnt refuse his true desires for his father. Haruhi was something special. the girls he flirted with all day were just fake and had no capability of stealing his heart like this beau did. He soundlessly sat down on the couch beside her and found his hand and wandered along her porcelain skin, he gently ruffled her soft hair. He wasnt thinking. He wasnt in control of the situation anymore, he was too caught up in this moment. He placed his hand on her cheek again carrassing the soft sin. She stirred and he bit his lip. _What am I doing?_

"Kyouya .. ?" Haruhi sat up, slightly groggy. Her face was literally inches away from his. It was all too much. He didnt say anything. He placed his other hand on her right cheek, cupping her face he placed his lips on hers. Haruhi responded to the kiss with much vigor. Electricity shot down his body. He found her fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss, desperate to have more of her. "H-Haruhi .. " He couldnt help but moan into her soft lips. Hesitant at first, she let her tongue roam among his lips. He granted her entrance, gasping. She gripped tufts of his sleek black hair by now, desperately. Her tongue was having a dance with his in a graceful waltz. Kyoya's hands slid down her body to stop at her hips. She pulled away from his lips just to bury her face along the side of his neck.

"Oh .. Kyouya .. " She moaned before letting her tongue roam against his hot flesh. He couldnt hide his pleasure as a soft moan escaped his lips. He gripped her hips harder, no words were needed as he unbuttoned her shirt. Kyoya began to slip it off her shoulders when he stopped right there. He couldnt. Haruhi wasnt .. He couldnt just take her like that. He had no right. " Kyoya .. Tell me whats wrong. " Haruhi was facing him now, her brows were furrowed in deep concern. He pulled her sleeves back up her arms before turning away. " I can't do this to you. I dont know what you want but if anything It's not me. Of all people, I'd be the one to hurt you." Haruhi thought her heart would break by this point. Kyoya was hurting. She could feel him beyond his words. She honestly felt connected to him, like they had become one. She had never been more sure of anything her life. She wanted him. No .She needed him.

Slowly, as to not startle him, she wrapped her arms around his turned body and rested her head on his left shoulder and nuzzled his neck soothingly. "I know you dont mean that." At this he froze, his fists clenched. He didnt understand. He open his mouth to form some kind of reply but as nothing came out, he clammed it shut. "Your shaking .. Kyouya, don't even try to tell me that kiss meant nothing. I know you'll just be lying .."

He shook his head in disbelief at what she was saying. He, Kyouya Ootori had lost control. And now she knew. "Haruhi .. I think its best you keep your distance from me for now on." He uttered in the coldest voice he could manage. Haruhi's grip on him tightened and he felt her silent tears roll off her cheeks and land on his skin. At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her he didnt mean it. He wanted to cry with her, he had made a mistake. He had made her cry and he would never forgive himself for that. He lifted her hands from his shoulders, ever so slowly turned ot face her and embraced her for only a moment to whisper a quiet "I'm sorry."

Kyouya had left with that. Left Haruhi all alone in music room 3, to sob uncontollably. She should have known better than that. She would never have anything she wanted, it would always be taken away. Ofcoarse, life had to just give her a taste of happiness before abrubtly shoving her out in t he cold. She was used to it, but it still hurt like a slap in the face. Kyouya had been clsoe to letting her in. Perhaps he did, let her in that door, if only just cracking it open ajar. That means next time, she would have to jam her tiny little foot in it, so he couldnt slam it in her face again. would fit herself into his life, his little jigsaw of one, she could be his missing puzzle peice.


	2. Confrontation

Haruhi had gone through the next day in a blur, not really noticing the things going on around her. She barely paid any attention to even the twins. "Haruhi, awful quiet today?" Kaoru nudged her, while Hikaru rambled on endlessly about nothing. Haruhi smiled, but it didnt reach her eyes. "Oh .. Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night.." It was the truth. "Let me guess, worrying too much about your studies? Live a little, dog." Kaoru siad it sarcastically but Haruhi felt he knew something was up. Maybe it was his way of saying feel better Haruhi nodded at this and zoned off again. she just couldnt get him off her mind ..

"Hey Kyouya. can we talk?" Kaoru motioned for him to take a seat beside him on one of the exquisite couches. Kyouya knew this meant he probably knew something. It didnt help his nerves that Haruhi hadnt showed up for the host club. "Ah .. sure. Is something wrong?" He asked as innocently as he could, trying not to look too concerned. "It's about .. Haruhi. your aware she hasnt shown up to the club .. Shes almost never late. Something seemed to be bothering her all day today in class, though she didnt say anything on it." He trailed off. Haruhi .." May I ask what this has to do with me?"

He was crushed. How foolish of him to think Haruhi could just forget. Kaoru pointed a finger at him, pushing it into his chest alarmingly. " I'm not that stupid to believe you never said anything to upset her yesterday! you were the last person to see her, you both were the only ones to stay behind the club and clean up." Kaoru's accusations were dead on. "She was fine when I left Kaoru." Lie." Please, go bug somebody else. Other than me. I have work to do."

Kaoru was absolutely pissed. He knew Kyouya was lying and it chewed him to the bone. Maybe he would try and talk it out of her later. If he hurt her .. Everybody seemed tense because everybody seemed to know something. It was so undeniably obvious. Kyouya needed to leave. He abruptly got up said goodbye with no questions asked he left the host club. He just needed to find Haruhi .. When he found her he would have to .. what? He had no idea. What could he say to her, really? He had kissed her. It wasnt just a kiss, no matter how many times his brain tried to tell him it didnt mean a thing it meant everything to him. And that was how he felt.

Haruhi was sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the bare ceiling. She couldnt of dealt with seeing him after .. that. She had told herself she would wedge herself into his life but she needed to think. and she had been thinking. All her thoughts led back to that moment. With his lips firmly set on hers, her fingers twisted into his hair. Everything had seemed right. Why couldnt it just be that easy? Kyouya, your so afraid I can feel it .. can you trust me? Her father had left to work at the bar over night .. She was alone for the remainder of the day. She didnt like it. Haruhi had been stealing glances to Kyouya in her english class and she caught him doing the same. Absent mindlessly she pulled her shirt down slightly to feel the love bite Kyouya had left there. Evidence. She sighed and lifted herself to her feet and headed to the bathroom to have a shower before she broke down again.

Kyouya stood before her doorstep a little hesitant. What if she hated him? He knocked 3, 4, 5 times. No answer. When he tested the door and it opened, he could hear the shower running. That would be why. He sighed inwardly and moved into her living room taking a seat, trying to think up any sort of explanation for his being here and breaking into her home. Hearing the shower stop and a door creak open from the bathroom he tensed up. Forgive me ..

Haruhi was just getting changed when she heard a light knock to her door. Her dad was back? Why? "Dad .. Just a sec!" She pulled a shirt over her head not looking decent but presentable for who she thought was her father she opened the door and stopped dead. "Kyouya .. What are you doing here?" She mumbled drawing her attention to a tile on the floor, one she really didnt find all that interesting. He trailed his fingers up her bare arm in a way that was so unbelievably arousing. She still kept her distance. "I never intended to hurt you .. Haruhi." He seemed to want to say more to her but stopped. " she puffed up her cheeks in frustration. She wanted to scream at him. Just be real Kyouya! She wanted to say. She let go of a breathe she hadnt realized she was holding in.

"Kyouya. You dont need to push me away just because you think your father wont approve. Does.. does it really matter? " she grabbed for his hand desperately wanting to get through to him. "Just tell me that much." Kyouya made a choice, there and then it would change him forever. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him holding her in a soft embrace. He rested his head on her smaller one, then kissed the top of her head ever so gently." No. It doesnt matter, not anymore."

Haruhi stirred, slowly waking up from her slumber. she rolled over and felt her hand brush up against a solid figure beside her. Kyouya .. He had stayed with her all night snuggled up against her. cuddling, giving her soft kisses til they both drifted off to sleep. Of coarse they hadnt done anything. Strangely, she had wanted more. she hadnt suggested anything and he hadnt brought it further. She was still happy with that. It was two in the morning. Her father would still not be back until sunrise. She soundlessly got out of bed, not to wake the young Ootori and went down the hall, into the kitchen.

It was only a few minutes of Haruhi looking through the cupboards, mind wandering over something to eat, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. she leaned her head back onto Kyouya's shoulder a smile plastered all over her face. " I didnt mean to wake you .."

Kk. Im aware that this is complete shit. :'D I started this atleast a couple weeks ago. Probably more. Iii hadnt seen the last episode then so this is just going to be set before the ouran festival. Im a huge fangirl for Kyoya lately, At first I kind of didnt like him after episode 8 .. but after ep 17 and 24? .. I fell inlove. 3 I might write a more serious story with an OC im amongst creating now. I daydream too much .. Anyway, I have the next chapter typed out a little bit. It suposed to be my first lemon =w=;;

This was really only supposed to be a one shot lemon .. but I decided to try and make it reeal emotional and depressing for a tadd bit. Maybe for practice? No real plot here .. Lollll I totally spelt Kyoya's name wrong (: I had it typed out as Kyoya the whole first chapter .. but then I was reading a bunch of fanfics and they kept spelling it Kyouya LOL. SO I decided to just change it to that without checking ..

I also have most of chapter 3 of 'You found me' on paper. I need to type it ;n; Reveiws are very much appreciated. 3


	3. Release

Lemon okiedokie?

Sorry for annnny minors that I may have ruined the story for. I was really shocked at the response I got for the story, even if its was just a reveiw and a decent amount of story watches .. I hadnt expected anything. -sigh- I guess im just too used to deviant art.

This story was originally intended to just be a oneshot smutty lemon. I dont know how it made it to 3 chapters and I dotn really care for it. I tried though. dont read if you dont like, Id say something about age but I really shouldnt be talking .

Kyoya was seductively tracing circles around her stomach while whispering sweet nothings into her right ear. It was all making her so hot. A moan that just had to come out escaped her lips as she could feel _him_ destinctively rubbing against her back side. He bent his head to her neck, kissing her soft skin. the way he tongued her skin, sucking and nibbling it made her so weak and she loved every second of it.

He smiled against her skin at the way she was responding to him. "I never would have imaginied Haruhi .. You of all people enjoying this so much." She turned red at his accusation and before she could do anything he had her lifted up onto the counter and had her lips in a searing kiss. Haruhi, filled with an undescribable need for Kyoya, roamed her tongue over his full lips, begging for entrance. He gave her it, with no complaints. their tongues battled for control, Haruhi, gasping, let Kyoya take the lead. He wanted to take this one step further. Slowly, he unbuttoned the nightgown she had put on just hours prior and slid it off her shoulders. The simple clothing fell to the floor and the young man couldnt help but gaze at her beatiful body. Absolutely breathetaking.

Haruhi looked away embarrassed, she suppressed the urge to cover herself up, jump off the counter, dash around Kyoya and hide under the covers for the rest of her life. She had never been so exposed before in her life. Kyoya seemed to instantly notice her discomfort and ran his slender hand through strands of her hair to rest on her face locking his lips with hers passionately. "you are so beautiful." He breathed out between kisses. Haruhi turned a deep shade of crimson, lacing her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. This felt so right.

She was ready. Slowly, she pulled away from her lover. she slid off the counter, pulling him by the hand to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Even if she knew they were alone, she still valued privacy. Kyoya sat down on the bed, gently pulling Haruhi with him. She ended up on his chest until the young Ootori, without warning rolled them over so he was rested above her, smirking. A mere few inches seperated they're lips that had only a few minutes ago been locked together desperately. Kyoya brush a thin lock of hair out of Haruhi's face, before leaning down to kiss her gently. She returned his kiss but with need, running her hands along his chest. she longed for him. "Impatient as ever are we?" He smirked, letting his tongue glide into her welcoming mouth.

Kyoya surpised her, when he traced a thin line starting from her jaw all the way down to her navel before he dipped ever so slowly into her warmth pulling her cotton panties to the side as he did this. She also surprised him with her overwhelming gasps and moans of ecstasy. She gripped her hands into the sheets on the bed, his hair, anything to distract her form what he was doing with his fingers. Kyoya was sure to be slow and thorough. He kissed and sucked her neck leaving little love bites as he would let his finger slide into her just a little deeper and then suddenly pull it out just to tease her clit. He knew he was driving her crazy, her moans were sending shivers down his body. It was so absolutely arousing.

Haruhi seemed to noticed the tent that had built up between his legs, she flipped him over so she was leaning over the myserious teenager. resting her hands on his hips, she gracefully undid his belt and slid off his uniforms bottom half. Gingerly, she ran her fingers along his bulge through the thin material of his black boxers. This ultimately rewarded her with a small groan from a very tensed up and a very turned on Kyoya. Satisfied with his response she dragged hiss last bit of clothing down his legs and tossed it the the floor joinging the pile of his clothes. _when had he lost his shirt? _The young Fujioka didnt hesitant to return the grand favor he had just given her. She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft and slid her tongue along his whole length before letting the head slip in. Kyoya let a choked gasp out as he struggled to be still. "H-Haruhi .. " He let his hands gripping soft tusks of her hair, holding her to his length. "Mmm .. ?" her tongue vibrated along his sensitive skin and she grazed her teeth along his throbbing member enjoying this all too well.

He was almost there, she could sense it too. As much as she wanted to give him his long awaited release, she pulled away. Kyoya was already drifting over her placing small kisses to her neck, he couldnt help but rub his hips against her, causing them both to gasp. But .. He pulled away slightly, unsure wether he should proceed. " Kyoya Senpai .. It's okay. I trust you." She coaxed him, looking him sincerely in the eyes. She loved him. she knew she did for sure at that moment she wanted nothing more than him in his wholeness. "Its going to hurt Haruhi .. We can stop now, if youd like." He whispered in her ear, she was shaking. Haruhi was scared .. " No .. i want this." She shook her head pulling him closer to her.

Kyoya placed light, feahtery kisses to his lovers face, neck, anything to help calm her from what was to come. As gently and slowly as he could manage, he pushed his member against her wetness. At first she didnt feel anything, but then she felt a distinct sharp pain from deep in her very core that made her cry out and grip kyoya's shoulders so tight she was afraid she was hurting him. He didn't move as much as his lower half wanted him to. He simply comforted her, wiping away any tears that escaped her chocolate orbs, embracing her there for the longest time. He soothed her, mumbling into her ear how much he loved her, it would get better .. things like that. "Senpai .. You can move .. Im okay." she lifted her head from his shoulder and sqeezed his hand giving him a small smile. Kyoya pressed his lips to hers softly before he every so slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in, only slightly. the pain still harboured inside Haruhi but she tried her best to ignore it. Kyoya brushed against a spot that was particularily sensitive and she gasped out his name.

Taking the hint, Kyoya allowd himself to invade deeper inside her and when that caused her to moan out his name again he picked up the pace, grunting from the pleasure surging throughout his whole body. Snaking his hand up her body while the other one held him above her sweaty body he cupped her breast, however lacking, rolling the nipple between his fingers while keeping a steady pace inside her. the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and the lovers moaning eachothers names. It hit Haruhi first and Kyoya hissed form the pleasure as her walls clenched around his pulsating member, stroking it.

"Haruhi! Aa.. Aagh!" He couldnt help but cry out as he came his body shuddering from the feeling as he dropped his load inside of her. Enlacing his arms around her body, he rested his head on hers, he layed there with her exhausted from all the activity.

" Kyoya .. I really do love you." She muttered in gasps, still short of breathe. Kyoya simply answered by kissing her with so much sincerety before adding." I love you too my princess .."

Annnd thats iit . I think im gong to end here. Though Im aware I left up a Haru/Kao opportunity. If anybody wants me to write about them I could work from there, but Im really not taking this story very seriously : Maybe ill write a story based off them in the future.

I was really surprised when posting this that I got any attention on it after a day. Though it is Ouran , LOL. My resident eveil one got 2 reviews and one or two adds after it being uploaded for a good couple of weeks, Kind of self explanitory there n But I really love Ouran so ill probavbly continue to write about it. after rewatching the series almost 3 times, no , I am not bored .

Ill let you go now fanfiction (x Leeave me reveiws on wether i should continue orrr not. I have a few Ouran ideas, one OCxKyoya and another TwinxOC and a couple more ideas floating aorund in my head .. We'll just have to see whaat happens. Bye 3


End file.
